Uchuu de La Ta Ta
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Gatamekira 2nd Single (1999) |Next = Everyday Everywhere 4th Single (1999) }} Uchuu de La Ta Ta (宇宙でLa Ta Ta; La Ta Ta in Outer Space) is Taiyo to Ciscomoon's third single. It was released on July 28, 1999. The title track was used as a theme song for the Ellese commercials. The single reached #9 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for five weeks. It sold 34,700 copies in its first week and 73,680 copies total. The c/w tracks are remixes of the group's second single Gatamekira. Tracklist #Uchuu de La Ta Ta #Gatamekira GTS more energy remix #Gatamekira digital gigolo remix #Uchuu de La Ta Ta (instrumental) Featured Members *Shinoda Miho *Inaba Atsuko *RuRu *Kominato Miwa Single Information All Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku ;Uchuu de La Ta Ta *Arrangement, Keyboards, Programming: Kono Shin *Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi *Percussion: Misawa Izumi *Strings: Chieko Kinbara Strings *Background Vocal: Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi ;Gatamekira GTS more energy remix *Remix: Hidaka Satoshi from GTS ;Gatamekira digital gigolo remix *Remix: Piston Nishizawa Concert Performances ;Uchuu de La Ta Ta *Hello! Project '99 *LIVE!! Summer Nite Town 99 *Gatameki-live *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *CONCERT TOUR 2000 YO! YO! Taiyo-La! Muunsan no Dance Tengoku *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Matsu Ring PINK~ - Inaba Atsuko, Matsuura Aya *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ - Inaba Atsuko, Coconuts Musume *Nochiura Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Haru "Triangle Energy" - Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Aki "Shinka no Kisetsu..." - Matsuura Aya *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Double Rainbow~ - Matsuura Aya *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Pirikara Live 2014 - Pirit Color *Pirikara Live ~1st anniversary~ - Pirit Color *Okai Chisato Solo Live 2018 ~Oolong Hai no Onna~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ *Last & Νew Decade 2 Trivia *Remixes of "Uchuu de La Ta Ta" appear on the group's fourth single Everyday Everywhere. *"Uchuu de La Ta Ta" was later covered by Matsuura Aya with Taiyou to Ciscomoon member Inaba Atsuko as the b-side of her 12th single Kiseki no Kaori Dance. *Tsunku described "Uchuu de La Ta Ta" as "UK soul music". *Yajima Maimi dances to "Uchuu de La Ta Ta" in her e-Hello! DVD Imagine Classic. Gallery Taiyo to CIscomoon Uchuu de La Ta Ta (1).jpg Taiyo to CIscomoon Uchuu de La Ta Ta (2).jpg Taiyo to CIscomoon Uchuu de La Ta Ta (3).jpg Taiyo to CIscomoon Uchuu de La Ta Ta (4).jpg Taiyo to CIscomoon Uchuu de La Ta Ta (5).jpg External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Uchuu de La Ta Ta cs:Uchuu de La Ta Ta da:Uchuu de La Ta Ta de:Uchuu de La Ta Ta es:Uchuu de La Ta Ta fr:Uchuu de La Ta Ta it:Uchuu de La Ta Ta ja:宇宙でLa Ta Ta Category:1999 Singles Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Singles Category:4 Members Line-Up